Without You
by Xxnadeshiko-chanxX
Summary: /One Shot/ / X Japan/ Peut-on vivre sans celui qu'on a aimé ? Ma première fiction sur X Japan ! Pas très originale et répétitive ... Elle n'est pas très longue mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Nadeshiko


Disclamer : Les X Japan ne sont pas à moi (snif)

WITHOUT YOU

Il se leva lentement, repoussant le corps nu allongé à ses côtés, attrapa ses vêtements et se rhabilla en silence.

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de l'hôtel et sort, sans un regard pour la jeune fille qui dormait, noyée dans ses rêves et ses illusions.

Pauvre fille qui, l'espace d'un instant, s'était crûe aimée.

Pauvre fille qui avait donné sa vie, son être, son amour à un homme dont elle ne connaissait que l'image.

Il était fort probable que le lendemain il aurait oublié jusqu'à son visage.

L'homme héla un taxi, après avoir posé des lunettes noires sur son nez.

La voiture l'emporta rapidement à l'endroit désiré. Il sortit ses clés et ouvrit la porte de son appartement. Il contempla la vaste pièce principale, totalement dévastée, il s'avança et repoussa les éclats d'un vase brisé. Une papier posé sur le sol attira son attention.

Il s'en saisit et s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'une photo de lui.

Ses longs cheveux ondulaient sur ses épaules, se répandant en cascade de boucles dorées.

Son beau visage androgyne semblait exprimer une mélancolie mêlée à une douceur inexprimable. Il était magnifique.

_« On dirait Princesse Yoshiki ! »_ s'était exclamé hide en voyant la photo.

Et il avait ri, de son rire si tendre et si spécial qui lui semblait désormais sonner faux à ses oreilles. Mais tout cela était fini ; plus jamais il ne rirai, plus jamais il ne parlerai, plus jamais il ne chanterai, plus jamais il n'ouvrirai les yeux. Sa vie s'était brusquement brisée.

_« Un suicide »_ avaient titrés les journaux, _« Un meurtre »_ avaient dis les plus fous, _« Un_ _accident »_ avaient protestés ceux qui le connaissait bien.

Yoshiki pensait comme eux, jamais, jamais hide n'aurait pu renoncer à la vie.

_« La mort est une fuite, une solution lâche et puérile. Le vrai courage n'est pas de se tuer mais de vivre. Vivre malgré ses blessures, malgré ses larmes, malgré ses doutes._

_Vivre pour ceux qui sont partis, vivre pour ceux qui nous sont chers. Vivre pour soi mais surtout pour les autres. Le suicide n'est qu'une solution égoïste qui n'en est pas une »_ hide lui avait dit ces mots un jour, et il avait ajouté : « _Malgré tout ce qui a pu m'arriver et tout ce qui pourra m'arriver jamais je ne me tuerai. Ne serai ce que pour mes erreurs passées_ »

Et il avait remonté ses manches éternellement longues, révélant de profondes cicatrices marquées dans sa chair. Ces blessures indélébiles qui dataient maintenant d'une époque qu'il souhaitait oublier. Mais c'était impossible, le sceau de ces scarifications serai toujours là pour lui rappeler ce qu'il avait vécu.

Combien de gens avaient donc remarqué qu'il couvrait toujours ses bras ?

Mais pourtant plus que personne il voulait vivre.

Non ce ne pouvait être qu'il accident. Un accident si stupide et un mot qui demeurait : _« Pourquoi ? »_

L'alcool sans doute, l'alcool dans lequel il noyait ses angoisses et ses doutes.

Pouvait il vraiment le lui reprocher ?

La mort avait détruit cet être auquel il tenait plus que tout. Elle avait rappelé aux cieux cet ange aux cheveux roses le laissait désespérément seul.

Mais cela devait être sa punition pour avoir osé aimer un homme.

Car oui il l'avait aimé cet homme qui semblait si fort mais dont il connaissait les larmes versées dans le noir en silence contre la stupidité du monde d'apparences qui les entouraient.

Oui ils s'étaient aimés plus que tout de cet amour destructeur que l'on appelle « passion »

Un amour aussi fort qu'il était secret. Personne n'avait jamais su, personne ne le saurait jamais. Un lien invisible connu d'eux seuls et qui les reliaient.

Pourquoi utilisait il le passé ? Son amour s'était il éteint en même temps que la flamme de sa vie s'était évanouie ? Ce serments qu'ils s'étaient fait n'était donc qu'illusion ?

« Yoshiki, tu dois me promettre quelque chose. Si je venait à mourir, je t'en prie jure moi de ne pas me suivre. Vis pour moi et pour notre amour et un jour nous nous retrouverons »

Et il avait promis, pensant au fond de son cœur que le moment où ils seraient séparés n'arriverai jamais.

Yoshiki se dirigea vers la pièce insonorisée où se tenait sa batterie.

_« Plus jamais je ne jouerai de la batterie puisque hide est mort. »_

Pourquoi avait il donc fait cette promesse stupide ? Ce n'était que façade et illusion.

_« Tu sais Yoshiki, quand tu joue on ressent que tu aimes ça, on ressent ta joie et ton plaisir. J'adore t'entendre jouer ! »_ le visage de son ange disant ces mots envahit son esprit.

Il s'assit devant son instrument et, saisissant ses baguettes il commença à jouer.

De toute son âme, de tout son être.

Il jouait pour lui et pour hide, y mettant toute sa fureur et tout son désespoir.

Il joua longuement, épuisant les dernières forces qui lui restaient. Puis les baguettes s'échappèrent de ses mains et son corps glissa lentement vers le sol.

Ses yeux noyés de larmes regardaient l'instrument.

Il se releva en titubant puis, regagnant sa chambre, il se jeta sur son lit.

Il resta longtemps prostré, incapable de bouger ni d'émettre le moindre son. Englouti par ses souvenirs il se laissa porter par les brumes du sommeil.

Quand il s'éveilla, le soleil brillait à sa fenêtre. Il contempla le jour nouveau avec un sourire triste et une larme étincela dans ses yeux.

_« Je vivrai hide, pour nous, pour ta mémoire, pour notre amour »_

Au moment où il prononçait ces mots il eu l'impression que même le ciel lui souriait ….

nadeshiko


End file.
